


The Phoenix

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork</p><p>I've always been intrigued by the dynamics between the Lois/Clark/Lex. I like the idea of Lex with Lois Lane. Let's face it if anyone could handle her (for a little while) it would be Lex or Bruce. That said, I worked up the manips below using the Persia movie posters as bases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phoenix

**Title:[ Simurgh](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Simurgh)([Phoenix](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phoenix_\(mythology\))) **  
Artist:   
Characters: Lex Luthor, Clark Kent, Lois Lane  
Rating: NR  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the CW & DC comics. Not mine only for fun and no profit made.   
Summary: A threesome who could rule the world.  
Click on the pictures below for a link to the larger images.

  


  
  
  
[   
](http://i578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Smallville%20Drawing%20Mannips/LoisLane.jpg)   
  
---  
  
[   
](http://i578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Smallville%20Drawing%20Mannips/loisandclarkpersalexcopy.jpg)   



End file.
